Harry and Friends Meet the Cullens ReVamped
by ImAKewlKat
Summary: A better version of NewYorkGurl25's Harry and friends meet the Cullens. After the war, when Harry, Ron and Draco join the human world as veelas-in-disguise, they thought they would find a normal life. But they never expected to find their soul mates in the process. Harry & Alice Draco & Esme Ron & Carlisle


**I was browsing through some Harry Potter & Twilight crossovers and found an intriguing summary. I clicked on it, and from the first sentence, it was a big letdown. It had an okay plot, so I decided to rewrite it, hope you guys enjoy this more than the original. I mean no disrespect to NewYorkGurl25, it's just that in my opinion, the story wasn't great.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do. All I own is my twisted imagination. Based off of NewYorkGurl25's _Harry and Friends Meet the Cullens. _All credit goes to the books original authors and NewYorkGurl25 for coming up with most of the plot.**

**A/N Jasper and Edward are together, Jasper discovered that he was Edward's mate after Bella became infatuated with Edward and decided that he and Alice were better as friends**

The Cullens were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, picking at their food, when suddenly the doors flew open and three teenagers walked in. The cafeteria immediately went silent, as they looked like they had just walked off a runway and into our school. One had short, thick red hair, another had silky smooth blonde hair that you could hardly resist running your hands through, and the third one had smooth, shiny midnight black hair that you just couldn't keep your eyes off of. All three boys were above average height, with the tallest, the black-haired boy, being roughly 6 feet and the shortest, the blonde-haired boy, being 5'11.

Suddenly Jessica Stanley whispered excitedly, "those are the hotties from my art class!" "That blonde one's name is Draco and that redheaded angel's name is _Ronald._"

Jessica's annoying best friend, Bella, sneered quietly, "I've never been with a ginger."

"Well that won't be true for long if all goes well. Anyways, the gorgeous one, a.k.a my soon-to-be man, has _the sexiest_ British accent. And his name sounds so sexy, especially when he says it, _Harry._"

"They're finally here," said Alice as she watched the teenagers each take a seat with Jessica and her friends.

"Alice, are you okay," said Jasper, who was leaning against Edward. "And what are you talking about?"

"I'm better than okay, everything is perfect. Our mates are finally here," replied Alice dreamily.

"My mate was already here…" replied Rosalie, unsure of what Alice meant.

"You see, I kept having visions that Carlisle, Esme and I were finally going to meet our mates. That's what I wouldn't tell you guys about."

"Oh, I see. So which one is your mate?" asked Jasper curiously.

"His name is Harry and he is the raven-haired _angel,_" swooned Alice.

"Well he's okay, but I like my men a little paler," replied Jasper with a smirk.

"Well I didn't know you felt that way about me Jazz. But sorry I'm taken," replied Emmet with a wink as Rosalie reached up and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Emmet. "Keep doing that, and I might just go to Jazz."

"Keep talking like that, and you're gonna have to go to Jazz, because you're sure as hell not gonna get any from me, threatened Rosalie.

"Sorry hun," replied Emmet looking sorry for himself.

(Alice and Edward got together after the whole Bella situation and Jasper realising that he and Alice are better of friends.)

"Oh my gosh, they're coming over!" exclaimed Alice. "How does my hair look?"

"Hi there, we were just wondering if we could sit here, we're all getting sick of Jessica and her annoying friends flirting with us, so we decided to move before they try to rip our clothes off," asked Harry in a smooth, baritone voice.

"S-sure, no problem," stuttered Alice nervously, while receiving incredulous looks from her siblings, she had never stuttered before and always seemed so sure of herself.

"That is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I'm Emmett," replied Emmett, while pointing to all of his siblings in turn.

"Hi I'm Ronald, and these are my…. brothers, Harry and Draco," replied Ron confidently.

"H-hi," greeted Alice with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"So, how old are you guys?" asked Emmett, jumping in to save Alice from embarrassing herself any further.

"We're all 17, we're juniors," answered Draco with a grin.

"That means that you guys will be in Alice and Edward's classes," said Emmett

"I have no complaints to that," replied Harry with a smile, while Alice giggled and looked away in embarrassment.

"But why do you guys all look older than 17," asked Rosalie.

"Well, thanks to fate, we are all veelas, which accelerates the aging process and accentuates all of the body's muscles," explained Draco.

"Well, no wonder you guys aren't scared of us," said Rosalie with a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh yay, everyone is staring at us. Again." stated Ron sarcastically.

"You get used to it after a while," replied Edward with a grimace.

"Guess that's gonna be a long while," snorted Ron.

"Why's that?" asked Alice curiously, finally tearing her gaze off the floor.

"Well let's just say that Harry has an… _intense_ _dislike_ when it comes to rumours and gossip," replied Draco nervously while Harry blushed and took up Alice's newfound habit of staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty used to rumours and gossip but when I hear people talking about adopted families, it just sets me off," explained Harry nervously.

"That's why we left Jessica's table. She was talking about you guys and how your adopted mother had children, and we could hardly Harry from attacking her," finished Draco, while throwing a concerned glance in Harry's direction.

"So you guys left because those sluts and their friends were talking about us," repeated Rosalie, while casting an approving look towards the three veela brothers.

"Yeah that was right," confirmed Draco.

"Well, why don't we get out of here, we can head to our place," offered Alice, finally recovering from her 3 minute long speech impediment.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'd follow you anywhere gorgeous," replied Harry with a wink.

**Well what did you guys think? Should I continue? And if I do, should I keep editing NewYorkGurl25's story or start implementing some of my own? Read and review for regular updates.**


End file.
